heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe
'Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe ' is a fictional character in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. He is a fourth grader who attends P.S. 118. He is in Arnold's class. Curly is most well known for his outlandish and bizarre behavior and freaking out to silly and trivial things (possible symptoms of psychosis or bipolar disorder). He is known as the "fourth grader most likely to snap". He is considered one of the geeks ("Rhonda's Glasses") Appearance Curly has a "moe" undercut hair style. He wears glasses, and his eyes are never seen until the episode "Curly's Girl" and again in "April Fool's Day." He wears a shirt with an orange collar, green for the upper half of his shirt and orange on the bottom half. He wears brown shorts and black shoes. Personality Curly is one of the more prominent side characters, being subject to a few episodes. Curly is a psychopath and will stop at nothing to get his revenge when he feels he has been wronged. He once framed Eugene for pulling the fire alarm with an elaborate plan just because Eugene sharpened his pencil down to the eraser ("False Alarm"). Curly's most well known act occurred in the episode "Curly Snaps." Because of a mistake in Mr. Simmons' plans, Sid became ball monitor when Curly was supposed to. Because of this, Curly stole all of the schools kickballs and locked himself in Principal Wartz' office. He continuously made demands for soda and threw balls at students and staff from the window on top of the door. It wasn't until Arnold was able to calm him down, that the problem could be solved peacefully. Curly was then rightfully promised his ball monitor position for the week, but was sent to detention by Principal Wartz. In "Ghost Bride" Curly is so outraged that he wasn't allowed to tell the story of the ghost bride that he dressed up in a wedding gown and came to the cemetery to try to scare the kids. On at least three occasions ("Ransom", "New Bully on the Block", and "April Fool's Day"), Curly can be seen dancing ballet, having taken lessons at Madame Bovary's ballet school. It is unclear whether or not Curly is an animal rights activist, or if he just decided to do something crazy when he freed the animals from the zoo in "Cool Party" (since in the same episode it's also said he bit the head off a chicken). Relationships Curly is shown with his mother and father in "Parents Day". .]] Curly has a crush on Rhonda. In "Curly's Girl", he blackmails Rhonda into being his girlfriend for a week by telling her he can clean her mother's fur coat after Rhonda managed to make a mess of the coat with a candied apple. In the episode "Deconstructing Arnold", Helga gives Rhonda advice to confess her love to him in order to get Curly off of her back. The plan backfires as Curly humorously grabs Rhonda and kisses her saying, "Give Daddy some sugar." Appears in *April Fool's Day *Arnold's Halloween *Cool Party *Curly Snaps *Curly's Girl *Deconstructing Arnold *Downtown As Fruits *False Alarm *Ghost Bride *Helga Blabs It All *New Bully on the Block *New Teacher *Principal Simmons *Ransom *School Play *The Flood *What's Opera, Arnold? Category:Antagonists Category:Arnold and his classmates Category:Characters Category:Gammelthorpes Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters who wear Eyeglasses Category:Heroes